


Salut d'amour

by nijap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week 2020, M/M, Music AU, Not Beta Read, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, how to tell people that your work is trash without sounding too negative, kind of, suga plays violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijap/pseuds/nijap
Summary: Daichi finds out that music might be a lot more interesting than he thought (Or maybe that's just because of the pretty stranger playing) (It definitely is the stranger)Day 1: strangers
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Salut d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever joining a fan week

The first time Daichi hears him play is on a friday.   
He has never been very interested in music, especially classical one but something about the melody he's hearing right now draws him in and Daichi can't help but walk closer to the room the music is coming from.

Daichi doesn't know much about music, he doesn't even think he ever heard this song before, all he knows is that he'll be late for his meeting with Iwaizumi if he keeps listening to the person playing. 

There are windows next to the door so Daichi would just have to walk about four steps to see the person inside but then he'd also risked getting seen by them and he doesn't know if it's polite to stare at a stranger while they're practising. 

But it's not like he's interrupting them or that the stranger playing shouldn't expect that people stop by and listen when they're playing in some room right on the college campus. 

Eventually he decides that he can't stand up Iwaizumi just to listen to music, so he continues walking, not without looking inside the room to see who the mysterious player is of course. He stops walking. 

Some part in Daichi's head tells him to continue walking and just let the person be but the other part can't stop looking at the man he's seeing now. The melody he's playing is pretty but it's nothing compared to what the man looks like. 

Daichi has been told countless times that he's the most oblivious person anyone has ever met but even he can't deny that the person on the other side of the windows is beautiful. Or maybe it's the way he's moving with the music. It's a violin he's playing and Daichi thinks he might has a favourite instrument from now on. 

The man is completely concentrated on what Daichi thinks are his note sheets, so Daichi thinks that he's safe from being caught staring, at least for a while. 

Daichi has no idea how long he has been standing there now but he also finds himself not caring. After a while the song becomes slower and higher and the man looks away from his note sheets and exactly at Daichi. He doesn't stop playing the note though and lets it fade out before he raises an eyebrow and while Daichi technically didn't do anything wrong and the man doesn't really look angry he still feels very weird about being the only person standing there and watching a random stranger practise. Especially with said stranger catching him staring.

The man puts his violin down and Daichi doesn't know why he doesn't just leave and hope that he'll never see him again but he doesn't want to seem ruder than he already feels after watching a stranger play violin so he just stands in front of the windows and looks at the man in front of him.

The stranger smirks and nods with his head and Daichi feels like he has to say something to avoid this whole situation being even more awkward than it is right now. 

"That was beautiful" he shouts, hoping the man can hear him through the glass. Daichi ignores the fact that a random person yelling at someone through closed windows might not be the least weirdest thing to happen.

The stranger raises his eyebrow again before walking towards the door and for a second Daichi consideres running away but then the door already opens and the violin player steps outside. 

He had looked pretty before but once he stands in front of Daichi, he's sure that he's standing in front of the prettiest person he has ever seen.   
The man is a bit shorter than Daichi and Daichi can't remember ever seeing someone with a smile that warm.

"Sorry what did you say?" He asks, looking up at Daichi and Daichi either must have been the best person possible in his past life to be blessed by talking to someone like the person in front of him or he did something terrible so now present him has to make up for it by making a complete fool out of himself in front of him.

"Oh uh that song you just played was really beautiful" Daichi tells him and gets an even prettier smile than before in return. Life _definitely_ wants to punish him for something.

"It's one of my favourite pieces" The man admits "You don't play any instrument?" 

Daichi shakes his head "I've always been more of a sport person" 

The stranger nods "I used to play Volleyball but then I stopped because I didn't wanna risk my hands getting hurt you know" 

Iwaizumi will probably kill him for not appearing to their meeting but nobody can blame Daichi for standing up his best friend because he was talking to a pretty man he just met who plays the nicest music Daichi has heard in a long time and also seems to be at least a bit interested in his favourite sport. Maybe life doesn't want to punish him after all.

"Me too" he replies quickly "I mean I still play Volleyball" 

The man looks him up and down before saying "Yeah I can see that" when he sees Daichi's confused look he chuckles and adds "You look really fit and strong" Daichi doesn't know if that makes it any better but he tries to smile and hopes he's not blushing.

The stranger still seems to catch up on Daichi's awkwardness because he starts laughing and Daichi is getting a bit concerned because he never felt this strong about a person he literally just met a minute ago. But the man's laugh is, just like everything else about him, beautiful and Daichi wouldn't mind hearing that sound a bit more often. 

"I usually don't stand in front of rooms and watch people practise" That still doesn't explain _this_ situation but Daichi feels like he has to acknowledge it.

"Oh so what made today different" the man wants to know and Daichi starts thinking that he probably likes teasing others.

"To be honest I'm not often around here so you were one of the only people I've ever heard playing" Daichi admits and the stranger chuckles.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it then" 

"I really did" 

"By the way I'm Suga, just in case you ever come here again and feel like listening" He smiles and Daichi is sure he'll find a way to come here at least once again if there's a chance he meets Suga again. 

"Daichi Sawamura but Daichi is fine" 

Daichi has never been interested in a stranger, sure he saw a lot of attractive people in his life but he never felt the need to leave a lasting impact or even get their number so he has no idea what is happening with his brain and why he really doesn't wanna say goodbye to Suga yet but he finds himself really wanting to keep the conversation going. 

"So- you play violin" he immideatly wants to kick himself for saying something that stupid but Suga doesn't seem to mind and Daichi is beyond thankful for it.

"Mhm I've started pretty late, when I was around 10 but I love it, I don't know what I'd do without it" Suga tells him and Daichi nods because he also doesn't know what he'd do without Voellyball.

"Salut d'amour" Suga then says, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What-" 

"The name of the piece I played, _Salut d'amour_ by Elgar" He elaborates "You said you liked it" 

"It was one of the best I've ever heard" he tells him and Suga laughs. 

"Yeah, it's very nice" Suga takes a quick look at his phone "I only got 15 more minutes, I'm sure you gotta be somewhere and I really don't wanna keep you from going there but uh-" Daichi waits for him to continue. Suga seems almost nervous for once and it's a nice change if Daichi's being honest "You could stay here and listen if you want, I get if it's boring why did I even ask, god I'm sorry"

Maybe Daichi would be a better person if he'd interrupt Suga's rambling but it's kind of cute.   
Eventually he does start chuckling and Suga stops.

" _Hey_ that's not funny" Suga complains but there's no heat behind his words.

"It kind of is" Daichi admits, shrugging his shoulders. Suga punches him in return and it hurts a bit but somehow both of them start laughing.

"I invite you to my secret private practise and all you do is make fun of me" Suga shakes his head, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"I wanted to say how happy I'd be to listen to you practising but all you did is punch me so I think we're even" Daichi replies.

"Oh shut up you deserved it" Suga tells him while he turns around and goes back into the room, holding the door open with his foot so Daichi can enter. Iwaizumi will actually kill him, Daichi thinks but if this is his last day on earth, he spent it in a nice way. 

"So what do you wanna hear?" Suga asks, holding up some note sheets. 

"You know in the short time we've known each other I think you should have realised that I don't know anything about classical music" 

Suga sighs but it turns into a chuckle "True, I'm just gonna play this then" with that he picks up his violin again and Daichi manages to sit down in one of the empty chairs next to the door right before Suga plays the very first note. This song sounds a bit higher but it's also beautiful and Daichi starts wondering if all songs are just nice like this or if it's the way Suga's playing or the fact that it's _Suga_ playing. Proabbyly a mix out of all three. 

Daichi listens and watches Suga and this time he can actually focus on the music and relax without fearing that someone will yell at him for creepingly standing outside of the music room. 

"Damn" he breathes out after the last note slowly faded out. 

Suga starts laughing quietly "I probably could play a beginner piece and you'd still be impressed" 

"Well maybe but it would probably still sound amazing" 

Suga only rolls his eyes but he's smiling when he starts playing a new song. 

It keeps going like this for a few more songs since the follwing ones aren't as long as the first he played. Suga plays whatever he wants and Daichi gets blown away and tells him so once he's finsihed playing the song.

"Mhm I can play one more I think and then we gotta let others take over the room" Suga informs him, then he looks at Daichi for a few seconds before starting a new song. 

And maybe Daichi has thought the exact same thing at least five times today but this song is the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. It's soft and a bit sad and Suga plays it with closed eyes and Daichi wonders if taking a picture would be wrong now because he doesn't think anything will ever look as nice as Suga playing this specific song.

He only opens his eyes after the song is over and Daichi smiles at him.

When Suga starts packing his things together, Daichi offers helping him but Suga waves it away "You already complimented my playing enough, you don't also gotta help me with this" 

It's when they 're standing outside the building that Daichi realises that he now has to tell Suga goodbye and will probaby never meet him again. At least he knows most names of the songs Suga played since he told him the titles after every song he played so he at least got something out of this whole thing. 

"So-" Suga says and Daichi looks at him "Do you have anyting to do now?" 

"Not really" Daichi lies, trying to ignore his mind telling him that Iwaizumi still doesn't know where he has been the whole time. 

"Wanna go eat something?" Suga asks, sounding a bit nervous again like he did when he asked if Daichi wanted to stay with him during practise. 

"Sure" Daichi agrees because if he's already standing up his best friend for a pretty boy he can at least get food with said pretty boy. 

"Cool yea lets go" Suga smiles, still seeming more nervous than he'd like to be. Maybe it's the fact that he's going with someone he met not even an hour ago that makes him so nervous. Daichi guesses that'd be fair. 

They arrive in a small restaurant and Daichi realises that Suga also looks amazing without a violin. Not that he had expected anything different. Or maybe he did because it's almost unfair how pretty Suga looks. 

They talk about what they're studying, Daichi finds out that Suga's about to become a primary school teacher and it's not hard imagining Suga with kids. Daichi's sure they're going to love him. They also talk about Volleyball, Suga used to be a setter and they lowkey make plans for playing together some day and at some point they go back to talking about music, Suga's favourtie composer is Tchaikovsky and when he told Daichi about it he added a _"not only because he was gay"_ and Daichi doesn't know why that single line stood out to him that much. He _does_ know why, he doesn't want to think about what it means though. At least not when he's sitting right next to Suga and they haven't even known each other for a day.

They talk and laugh and tease each other and it's easy to forget that they're still strangers basically. Though Daichi doesn't think Suga still counts as a stranger when he gives him his phone number before they part ways, so they can make plans for playing volleybal together some day.

Daichi is also sure that he wouldn't send a stranger a link to classical music pieces he finds on youtube to ask what the other person thinks about these pieces. (Suga likes them a lot and tells Daichi he can play them on the violin for him one day) 

So maybe Suga was a stranger the very first time Daichi saw him playing but he is anything but a stranger when Daichi drops by the room another day and watches Suga through the windows once again. Mainly because he doesn't want to interrupt Suga by walking inside the room while he's playing but also just because he's allowed to stand there an watch him now.

Eventually Suga looks up and gestures him to come in and when Daichi enters and Suga says "Here for you" and starts playing one of the pieces Daichi has send him the very first night they met and Daichi can do nothing but smile at Suga while he's playing and then kisses Suga and tells him that if there's anyone on earth who he wouldn't want to be a stranger to then it's Daichi and Suga punches him for being so cheesy but still admitting that he thinks the same, nobody but the two of them has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading  
> daisuga deserve better than my bad writing but that's not really something i can change so it's whatever


End file.
